A Demon's Contract: The Ties That Bind
by Akachi.Trio
Summary: I knew that my time was up. Our agreement was coming to a close... Then why did he do it? Simple. I gave him the challenge- and he accepted; "Make it as painful as you possibly can." If only I understood what I was agreeing to back then... It might not have ended this way. SxC (Sebastian x Ciel) Disclaimer Inside! Rated M: For Mature!
1. Greetings & Editor's Note!

Editor's Note: [by. Smallest_Gatekeeper]

Greetings everyone. First off- I want to formally thank you for reading this little slice of fanfiction. The original authors (DaniBD & Wandering Tiget) are long-time/personal friends of mine. When I first originally read this (back when they posted it up to under DaniBD's handle on July 1st, 2010) I fell in love with the story and the plot almost immediately.

It has been many years since then, and the story was left (sadly and to my own dismay) unfinished. But when the opportunity arose to dive back in and continue with the story- I jumped at the chance to be able to help!

I have written & edited many tales of my own (though if I have my way- none will see the light of day!) and have read SO many more. I knew this story had the potential to be amazing- I mean, it already was. We just had to finish it!

So here we are six years later- almost to the very Day- brushing off the dust and continuing where they left off.

But with those six years, came more experience. DaniBD has written and contributed to MANY amazing/amusing stories since "A Demon's Contract"s first debut. She truly is the Most-Experienced-Writer here!

Wandering Tiget's own skills improved as well through time, patience, and love. I knew, that if we were to bring a proper tribute to this story, we had to do it right.

Kuroshitsuji has since expanded beyond our expectations! With the first part of the anime, the second season, the 'Book of Circus' arc, the live action show(s), the manga's continuance- and even the new branch of the anime as a movie 'Book of the Atlantic' scheduled for a release in 2017. We had even More backstory and information to work with than ever before!

So on that note, we decided to revise the original plot (but still keeping true to the old ways) as well as add a bit more depth, fun and spice (Agni would be proud~) to each and every chapter!

We hope you enjoy this story. Whether you are reading this for the First time- or a loyal fan from the original! And as always; feel free to comment/review, favorite, and/or follow us for further updates! Because we're seeing this through till the end!

From one Hell of an Editor,

Smallest_Gatekeeper

Now that all the formalities are out of the way- it's time to begin the story!


	2. Chapter 1: The Parting

**Original Authors Note:** **[by. DaniBD]** HALLO! This is the first fic for Kuro for me! I wrote this with my friend, Wanderin Tiget, who is hella good at writing. This starts at where Ciel fell into the water at the end of the first season so that part will be the same until the end. This is a CielxSebastian fic and this will progress into being mature but it's gonna take a while to get there. We decided to write this after my friend had a dream about the anime so we just had to write it out! XD Please enjoy and comment We value them!

 **Editor's Note: [by. Smallest_Gatekeeper]** DaniBD's enthusiasm always brings a smile to my face! Here is the first chapter of the newly revised "A Demon's Contract". Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** **We do not own Kuroshitsuji, its characters, or any part of the anime/manga. Kuroshitsuji is the property of Yana Toboso, and are not our intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you for your understanding…**

 **A DEMON'S CONTRACT**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Parting…**

The last moment I remember was the dark water of the river Thames pressing down around my motionless body. The blurred and shimmering images of a burning London danced in front of my fading vision as the swift current dragged me deeper into its depths.

" _Liar."_

The single word swam around my head as the pressure of the river became too much- my mouth opened as my lungs burned and throbbed from the lack of oxygen. I knew that voice… the smooth baritone that both calmed and frightened me at times. The one creature that I trusted; the one my body and soul now belonged to. Woven together by the seal of our contract made those many nights ago.

 _"You said you'd stay alive."_ The voice spoke again; the tone seemed almost taunting- accusatory but amused all at the same time. Only _He_ could incite the quick spark of irritation I felt at the verbal jab.

The feeling of the river around me seemed to disappear. The burning in my lungs and throat gone as if they were never there… As if I wasn't just drowning. Is this where I was meant to exist now? My soul belonged to _Him_. So there was nothing to 'pass on'. How could I ascend to Heaven or fall to Hell without my biggest anchor to the mortal world? My one and only bargaining chip.

The sound of water brought my mind back to the present. I realized I wasn't in the river anymore... I was lying on my back, my hands lay gently over my stomach, my cold fingers could almost feel the soft fabric of my clothes.

The sound of water shifting around me grew louder as the hard surface beneath me rocked slowly. Where was I?

I was starting to come to my senses. I was moving… swaying gently back and forth… a boat? Even though the pain in my side was making itself known and my eyelids were heavy. Ignoring all protests from my aching body- I opened my eyes.

A dark cloudy sky hung above me, moving slowly forward towards the horizon. I reached up a trembling hand and parted my hair from my right eye- a little surprised that my eye patch was back in place.

"So you're awake, young master."

My heart ached a little at the voice. Sebastian was here?

I slowly sat up and turned to look at him. He stood, perfectly poised, at the end of the boat- which appeared to be just a simple gondola.. The wooden oar that was used to steer was held carefully in his remaining hand.

I felt a hollow pain in my chest. Not only did he lose his arm to grant my wish, but the hand that was lost had been the binding seal of our contract. Somehow I felt incomplete. The seal covering my right eye seemed to be aware of the loss of its partner, giving a dull throb of pain.

"Something the matter, young master?" He asked with a slight upward curve to his pale thin lips- his trademark mocking smile.

I ripped my eyes from his empty jacket sleeve to stare ahead into the darkness.

"Am I dead?" I heard my voice call out. Hoarse from the water I had previously ingested.

"No, young master." Came his strangely calm and simple reply.

I sighed and leaned my body towards the side of the small gondola. My tired, dirt smudged face stared blankly up at me from the water. The reflection of my battered image- for once- echoed the heavy feelings that stirred inside my stomach.

It only seemed odd for a moment how little I seemed to care about our current destination- or the once overwhelming fact that the demon behind me was going to devour my soul. My mind was calm, like the water brushing up against the sides of the boat, it had been along time since I had felt this sense of… peace.

The water around us began to ripple and splash against the boat. I watched in a curious silence until a small blue flower floated into my line of vision. I leaned forward over the lip of the boat and scooped it up into my waiting hand- only to have the water jump up and splash into my face. Sebastian chuckled gently behind me as I pulled myself back into the boat; scowling as the cold water dripped down my pale cheeks.

I tensed slightly as I heard him move towards me. His long legs stepping easily over the small benches before he kneeled down before me. He pulled the handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiped the water from my face. I pulled away from his careful grip on my chin and looked down at the blue flower. It seemed so small and out of place in this shadowy world we were floating in, but it almost glowed with its own life- like a beacon of hope in the darkness. The stem was twisted under the flower and tied off to make a fragile band of a ring.

From the corner of my eye I noted the warm almost fond smile that graced his lips. I raised a thin eyebrow with suspicion. _What's that for?_

He took the 'ring' from my palm and attempted to slip it onto my thumb with only one hand. I quickly pulled my thumb away and slipped it carefully on the rest of the way.

"You're simply hopeless. You really can't even do much with only one arm." I hissed, though I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I was only angry, because the loss of his arm had been my fault.

A solemn shadow seemed to cloud Sebastian's already dark eyes. Whether the emotion shown was real or fake, the appearance of it in his usually confident gaze only made my chest tighten.

"I apologize, my lord. I will still be one hell of a butler till the very end." He murmured quietly. I felt my face heat up against the cold air as I let my gaze drift away. I muttered out a half-hearted, "Shut up." as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I could just picture the smug smirk that formed at my reaction, but he merely responded with silence. He stood up and went back to his original task of steering the boat behind me.

In the distance, an island began to bleed slowly through the darkness. I watched in the growing silence as the island grew closer. Finally, the boat brushed against the shore as it came to a stop on the pebble strewn beach while Sebastian came to stand beside me. I glanced up at him with a moment of hesitation, as he knelt down again to level his gaze with my own. Without a chance to react, Sebastian leaned forward as his mouth drew close to the small shell of my ear.

"Grab hold of my neck, my lord, and hold on tight." He muttered softly. Goosebumps blossomed their way down my spine, but I manage to repress the shudder. I did as I was told while Sebastian's remaining arm curled under my legs, holding me close to his chest.

I was growing tired as I let my body relax into his hold, leaning my head against Sebastian's shoulder. I didn't remark on the slight hesitance in his strides at my actions, nor did he see fit to respond with any comment of his own.

We made our way towards a forest not too far off from the rocky beach. The demon's steps calm and steady as I watched trees and boulders fade off into the darkness behind us. Making our way down the path Sebastian forged through the glen.

As we grew closer to our unknown destination, my thoughts drifted to my old life… I pictured Lizzy and my loyal servants waiting patiently at the main mansion. Would Finnian and Mey-Rin cry when they heard of my fate? I could already picture Baldroy- that trigger happy cook- going to arms in my honor… Tanaka's tired aged face pinching together with sorrow. He always believed I would build back up the glory of the Phantomhive name. Make it greater- build a Castle with which to protect the family… Our family of ragtag servants and associates- including that spoiled Prince Soma and that enigmatic Agni. They were all I had- yet I knew… _somehow_ … I could rely on them.

"What happened to the servants?" I heard myself ask. Sebastian did not turn his attention from the road ahead as he answered, "I'm not sure."

I remembered the heartbroken looks they had as I ordered Pluto- no, the hell-hound to be put down. Perhaps they were still upset with me and the loss of my presence would not be too great on them. I sighed as I let my eyes slip closed, sweeping away the poisonous thoughts as I pressed my face into Sebastian's shoulder. Letting myself be comforted, if only for a moment, in his familiar scent. It was just us against the world- as it had be in the beginning- and would be again.

"We're here, young master."

I opened my eyes to take in what was once a great castle- now left in ruins- as the worn grey stones lay scattered about the ground. I took in the sights of what remained of the center courtyard. With its crawling ivy and overgrown weeds seeming to swallow up all but a single stone bench- situated just beside what remained of one of the only completely intact inner walls of the fortress.

"We're here..." I echoed back quietly to myself. Sebastian walked forward into the remains and stopped just before the bench, setting me down on the cold stone. Our eyes met once more as I held my silence, the demons dark eyes trying to pick apart my thoughts as they surfaced.

"Will it hurt?" I wondered out loud, as I broke eye contact to look down at my own hands, the makeshift ring standing out from my pale skin.

"A little." He replied vaguely,. His long gloved fingers reaching out to carefully brush at the petals of the flower. "It's very becoming of you, young master."

I felt my face heat up again, hiding the evidence as I hid the flush with my long bangs. He had been holding this over my head since the day we made the contract- why was he delaying it now?!

As if sensing my irritation and impatience, the demon's smile widened. Revealing his sharp canines. "I will try be be as gentle as I can…" He began to assure me.

"No-" I cut him off, his eyes widening at my bold outburst. "Make it as painful as you possibly can." Our eyes locked as my jaw clenched momentarily to keep myself from trembling.

"I want you...to carve the pain into my soul." I pressed out through almost clenched teeth, my resolve hardening with every word. I wanted him to enjoy the last moments of my life as I screamed in agony for him. His smile returned as he murmured the familiar phrase I had heard so many times before…

And might never hear again.

 _ **"Yes, my lord."**_

I let my body relax against the bench. The hard cold stone almost welcoming as I took in a calming breath- only to release it slowly a second later. I wanted to ingrain that look of pleasure into my memory while Sebastian's eyes bleed from black to crimson. His pupils dilating into slits as they roved over my small docile form. My eyes slipped closed; the vision of his face burned into the back of my lids as I waited for the end to come… Every second felt like eternity as they dragged by with no change- no action...

Nothing.

As I moved to open my eyes, confusion bleeding its way into my heart. "Sebastian, what-?"

Something warm and soft slammed almost harshly against my lips- silencing me. My eyes fluttered closed- my heart thudding loudly in my ears as it beat hard against my rib cage.

Just as the feeling was there, it was gone again in an instant. The air around me cold and unforgiving. My eyes snapped open as I scanned my surroundings. Blood freezing in my veins as I came to the horrible realization that I was suddenly alone. The stone courtyard empty and silent from all but the terrified beating of my heart.

Sebastian was gone… And I was alone.

 **Original Authors Note:** **[by. DaniBD]** What do you think? We hoped you enjoyed it! OH! The first episode of the second season is out but it's still RAW. Here's a bit of warning about our story. Some how our story ended up being really similar to the second season and we even started writing this way before they announced that they were making another season. Now, I'm not saying it's exactly the same but it's similar with the new characters we are bringing in.

Anyway! Please comment and I'll have the second chapter out next week or sooner!

 **Editor's Note: [by. Smallest_Gatekeeper]** Here's to the first chapter! We hope you enjoyed it- and please, tell us what you think about the new revision and what You (the reader) would like to see! Til next time.


End file.
